Out of My Bones
by Doctor Kenshirou Yukiharu
Summary: pg-13 for language and stuff. Schu/Yohji in later chapters (hopefully). Yohji looks for Schuldig
1. Tragic Irony?

  
  
  


**Out of My Bones**  
_Weiß Kreuz_  
Written by _Brad Crawford the Ronin_

  
  
  
  


**Notes**

_**Out of My Bones is originally sung by Randy Travis, sue me, I like country-western. Fuck off.**  
**This is a yaoi fic**  
**Language, people. Lots of it**  
**Be happy this is dealing with Yohji Kudo and not anyone else, I usually NEVER write fics with Weiß**  
**Told from Yohji's POV**_   
  
  
  
There's days like this that I am too stiff to get out of bed. The headaches were getting worse, I really needed to see a doctor. I hate doctors, since Masafumi Takatori, I refused to go to a doctor. All the while I thought about my life here and the life I lived as a private investigator. Was it Asuka that I continue to fight? To kill? I heard a whisper in my head, a recollection of a memory of a stormy night in the park. My first meeting with the Schwarz assassin known as Schuldig, it was raining and I was soaked to the bone. My cigs were too wet to light, and I was cold. Brown hair plastered over the half of my face, beside me was Ken. We were waiting for Aya to return from his fight, he told us to hold on. Before I knew what hit us, Ken was seeing stars and I was on the ground, the barrel of a magnum in my mouth. I was eye-to-eye with a red-headed man with green eyes and he was grinning sardonically at me. "Big, bad wolf or frightened little snow bunny? Tragic irony? Or poetic justice? I can't decide. You pick." He cocked the hammer back, but then I heard the barking of a man with no Japanese accent to back up his piss fucking poor Japanese language job. With my rain-stung eyes, I saw glimpses of a man in a white business suit. My first real glimpse of the ringleader, the German grinned at me and blew me a kiss. "Auf Wiedersehen, mein unbeabsichtigtes. Gehen Sie zum Himmel." After that, lights out.   
I stared aimlessly onto the ceiling, not at all minding the fact that Omi was standing right there. "Yo-tan. Are you going to sleep there all day?" "Yeah." I grinned and winked, then sat up from bed. "What time is it?" "After 11 AM." Omi opened the blinds, blinding me temporarily. "Damn. Missed breakfast." I snorted, then reached for my cigarettes. "You sure did." Omi smiled and nodded, then he widened his arms. "But on the bright side, lunch is only 48 minutes away!" "Goody." Omi frowned at that comment, then he sat down on the bed beside me. "Yohji? What's on your mind? Really." I took the cigarette from my lips and looked at him directly, his eyes sparkled like gemstones. Omi was always so cute to me. "Remember the first fight between us and Schwarz?" "Y-yeah, how could I forget?" "It's something Schuldig said to me." I sat up and hugged one knee, my eyes now totally adjusted to the sunlight.   
//_Keep on walking  
Till the hurting stops  
Keep a'walkin  
Till my temperature drops  
Keep a'walkin  
Till the fever is gone  
And you're outta my bones_//   
"What'd he say to you?" "Auf Wiedersehen, mein unbeabsichtigtes. Gehen Sie zum Himmel." I was surprised I still knew that. I don't know German at all, I always wondered what that meant. "I know the first two words are 'Good-bye' and Himmel means 'Heaven'." The cigarette needed a good puff, so I took a long drag. "What else?" "I don't know much german myself." Omi smiled at me, sheepishly, then he leaned back against the bedpost. "Besides, I'm pretty sure whatever Schuldig said was very derogatory, knowing him." "Yeah, true." But it sounded very sensual... like he was beckoning me, not slandering me. "Well, let's get to work so we can eat." Omi got up and left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.   
//_Chase that ghost out from under my bed  
Still these voices in my head  
  
Keep on talking  
To even their spell  
But I'm talking  
To myself  
To keep talking  
From daylight till dawn  
Till you're outta my bones_//   
I leaned back against the bedframe and sighed, the light seemed less painful to the eyes. It's been a couple of months since we even seen a hide or hair from Schwarz, but why I am I thinking of Schuldig???   
//_Bury your jacket in my backyard  
Carry your picture in my shoes  
  
Keep walking  
Till the hurting stops  
Keep a'walkin  
Till my temperature drops  
Keep a'walkin  
Till the fever is gone  
And you're outta my bones_   
  
...that's a good fucking question.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	2. Poetic Justice?

  
  
  


**Out of My Bones**  
_Part Two: Little Balinese in the Big Apple_

  
  
  
  
Alright, Yohji, get yer fat ass outta bed. It was time to roll outta bed finally, it was almost noon and my stomach was growling. Getting dressed, I couldn't help but stifle a yawn. Stepping downstairs, I could only hear Ken and Ran fighting over god-shouldn't-know-what. Omi was outside entertaining the masses and I was stuck watering the plants. Damn it, I hate watering plants, it's.... well? Boring! "I said... CLEARLY mind you... that THAT goes THERE. And THIS goes HERE." Ken always knew how to make a point, I was surprised that Aya didn't backhand him there. My mind was wandering like usual, but not about various odds and ends, I was focused on finding Schuldig. I kept my loud mouth shut on this subject matter, then it dawned on me. "I'm going to America!" "That's nice." Aya groaned. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." "I love you too, Ran! I'll be sure to bring you a Statue of Liberty lighter and a snowglobe!!" I joked, hoping to High Hell I didn't get hammered by a flying flower pot. But jokes aside, these thoughts wouldn't leave me alone. I knew if there was one person... ONE... who knew where to find Schuldig, it would be the ringleader of Schwarz himself.... Bradley Crawford... the Oracle. But me and him were never on speaking terms, well, after all, strangling one with wires does NOT make good buddy-buddy material. Then again, he's quite possibly the only one who can tell me and I have a couple days to plot out the PERFECT groveling technique. I sighed, hopeless. I might as well advertise all over the fucking globe. Anything to not grovel to the Oracle...   
Finally on the plane at last, English language book in hand. I skimmed through the pages, this is gonna suck. And I can't smoke on the flight, that sucks more. I put the walkman on and listened to the language tutorial, I tried out a few of the phrases and I realized one thing. If Crawford sucked hairy frog's nads with his Japanese, then turn-about's fair play... my English SUCKS!!!! Oh well, he knows Japanese. I closed my eyes, feeling the plane take off, I guess I dozed off because now it was night and I saw the light of the Statue of Liberty. We were in the American city called New York City, and I noticed the big-ass gaping hole where the Towers were supposed to be. Taliban jack-asses. Getting off the plane, I felt so like a fish outta water. Everyone looked so different than I did, and the other Epiphany hit me. Brad looked nothing like an Asian man, and I look nothing like an American. This is gonna be a long search, but as I sat in the lobby, holding my only piece of luggage, the news flashed, and my prayers of finding Crawford in NYC were answered. He was on TV!! Not as a criminal... as a FUCKING REPORTER!!! "SCHWING!!!!" I screamed out, then shook the nearest person awake. "What TV Station is that and where can I find it?" The guy looked at me odd and went back to sleep. I got up with my luggage and left for the taxis.   
"Hello, Bradley." That was my greeting to an old enemy. The handsome raven-haired American looked at me, the phone to his ear. He gave me a dirty-ass look and went back to the computer terminal. "Yeah, I'll go do that crime spree scoop... but I want 35,000 dollars for my troubles. Jack-ass." He hung up and looked at me with those piercing gold eyes. "What, Kudo?" "I'm looking for Schuldig. It's urgent that I find him." Crawford smirked, he had something evil in mind. He turned toward the terminal and continued typing. "Step in line." "You mean... you mean you don't know where he is!?" "Maybe." Crawford sipped his coffee mug and flashed me a Cheshire Cat Grin. "How much you got?" I sifted through my pockets and pulled out a wad of American dollars. "How's this, you cheap bastard?" "Not money, dipshit. I got more money than I know what to do with." Crawford slapped the money away from my hand, then went back to the terminal. "I mean, how much are you wanting to put into looking for Schuldig?" "All I have is money! I got nothing of value!!" I was begging now. Crawford picked up the phone after half a ring. "Channel 8, Crawford speaking." He licked his lips and grinned, then eyed me carefully. "Gutenabend, Herr Erik. Ja. Ja ist er hier. Senden Sie ihn rüber? In Ordnung. Ich informiere ihn. Auf Wiedersehen." He hung up the phone and looked at me, his hands on a white disposable pen. "You got lucky, Kudo." I finally seen what he was reaching for before the phone call. I kept my mouth shut now. "If Schuldig didn't call, you would have been a dead Balinese." "..." "Well, in any case, Schuldig's staying at the Five Star Hotel on the edge of Manhatten. Room 346... he's expecting you." He turned back to the terminal. "Now SCRAM!" I did just that...   
Retard.   
  


**-Continued-**


	3. You Decide

  
  
  


**Out of My Bones**  
_Conclusion_

  
  
  
  
Fancy. Really fancy. I stepped out of the taxi and handed the man a whole wad of cash. He gave me some shit with a foreign language and drove off, I gathered my bag and stepped inside. The host escorted me to the elevator, it was like he was expecting me. Before I knocked on Room 346, the door opened and the room was dark. I was causious when I stepped inside, to my left was a computer screen. It was downloading something.... I don't even want to know what. Before I could react, the door closed and lights out... again.   
"Wake up, my little Balinese kitten." I opened my eyes, only to find my wrists attached to the bedpost with handcuffs. I was stark naked, but my feet were free. At the foot of the bed was the red-headed German, Schuldig, smoking a cigarette and holding a silver pistol. He had a big grin on his face and an evil look in those green eyes. He stood on the bed and put the gun to my neck. "Big, bad wolf, or frightened snow bunny? Tragic Irony? Or poetic justice? I can't decide. You pick." "It was you who dragged me here." I exclaimed. "By giving me these visions.. I would have never THOUGHT to look in New York City for Crawford." "You're an idiot, Yohji." Schuldig snorted. "You damned well knew Brad was a native New Yorker." "Well, that's rather large since I never stepped outta Japan until tonight!" Schuldig grinned and mootched me while placing the gun to my temple. "I can feel your woody... mahagony or oak? Feels like a twig." "Puh-lease." I rolled my eyes, frowning. "I can impress with this dick, you.... need help turning on a flea." That's when I felt the pressure, Schuldig was standing on the bed, his foot on my boys. He was aiming the gun at my head and he was grinning like a possum eating shit and enjoying it. "You don't have too far to go to become a girl. Say that shit again and Wazzah!! Instant girl, Schu-Schu-style." "Alright....! You win. Why do you want me here?" I gave up at this point. My manhood was more important than my own life. Schuldich winked and got off the bed, he signalled for someone to enter the room. Sure as fucking rain, Crawford entered with video camera equipment and I saw what exactly was on the laptop. "Say guten tag to all the internet porn fans, Herr Kudo." Schuldig grinned and stuffed a thousand in Crawford's pocket. "Gute Arbeit, Crawford. Sie können Ihre Ausrüstung morgen früh aufheben." "Danke." Crawford snarled at me as he left the hotel room, I snarled back. No love lost, fucker. I guess being a reporter has its' perks after all. "So you're gonna rape me live via internet?" "Not rape, Herr Kudo." Schuldig pulled out a hyperdermic needle and injected it with something. "Es ist ganz Konsens. So amerikanische Gesetze können nicht mich berühren..." He grinned, then injected me through the arm. After that.... I felt funny, but I don't remember what happened after that.   
Ah, home is fucking golden. I got out of the taxi and walked into my place at Kitty in the House. The look on everyone's faces told me something was wrong. Ran gave me that look, everyone was huddled around a laptop. "Y-yohji!!" Omi stood up, nervous as all hell. "Welcome home! Did you find what you were looking for?" "Uhm... yeah. But now I'm suffering from CRS... Can't Remember Shit." "Oh? So you don't recall this?" Ran turned the laptop for me to see. The sight nearly made me barf. Me and Schuldig were fucking live via internet!!!! "DAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"   
Lights out.... of my OWN accord.   
  
  


**-END-**


End file.
